


into next week

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Overwatch Recall, Recovery, a lot of kissing wow, i guess??? theres a mention of sex, mention of them being great parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: they go visit the watchpoint.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 1





	into next week

**Author's Note:**

> im a big ol sap thats basically it. i love these two so much? actually just wholesome old bi assassins
> 
> also is this my first nsfw mention in a fic ive posted? no idea. probably. i dont really go into any of those hcs so much in this so i dont think it needs any explanation

"I never thought I'd be back here," Ana says and runs her finger through the dust on the screens. Some of them show old Overwatch files, others newspaper articles with dates ranging back to a decade ago. Reaper hums his agreement on the other side of the large room, moving between worlds and chairs that have left scratches in the floor.

"Jesse always says it wasn't the place that was home."

Ana laughs with a heavy heart.

"He's smart, your son."

"Don't pretend he isn't your child, too."

"I'll take some of the credit," she says and smiles at the window, the cold sea in the distance. "It's still a good feeling. Giving that cowboy a family."

"He's a great kid. Deserves nothing less."

Ana laughs and places a dusty datapad down, steps down the stairs and to the lower level. She wraps her arms around him from behind, rests one hand on his stomach, the other on his side. Reaper leans back against her. Entirely relaxed.

"Let me know if you need anything," he says. "Or if you want to leave."

"I will."

They stay in their hug as the base around them remains as still as it has the last fifteen years. Ana breathes and the solid weight of holding Reaper lifts some of the one on her chest.

"Take your time," he tells her. "There's no rush to say goodbye to this place."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"You don't _have_ to. It'll be here."

Ana nods. Closes her eye for a moment and holds onto Reaper until the blinking red of the infrasight, of the fire, relents. Eventually she steps back, nudges him to turn around towards her. Black eyes, curious. Pleased, too, as she reaches to touch his face.

"Look at you," she says. "You're gorgeous."

Reaper grins but the content is deeper than amusement.

"You coming on to me, Amari?"

"Bold of me."

"Bold enough to make a move?"

"What do you think?"

"Please," Reaper breathes out and tips his chin up. "Please do."

"Enthusiastic. That's sweet."

Ana kisses him deep. Pulls him in with her hands on his hips until he is pressed against her. She chases kiss after kiss and Reaper responds, just barely keeping up with her pace.

"Slower?" she asks and strokes his cheek as she pulls back. "Hm? What's on your mind?"

He leans his forehead against hers.

"I don't know why I'm nervous."

"Because you're you. You worry."

Reaper hums and brushes their lips together, testing, careful. Ana moves with him, smiles even before he does. Threads her fingers through his hair until he shivers with every movement. Her heart aches more the softer he sounds.

"Take your time to get used to this again," Ana says. "It's fine. You're fine."

Reaper kisses her, less hesitant, a slight flush of heat to his skin as she strokes the side of his face.

"I'll get there," he mutters, frustrated. "I always think I'm okay until I'm not."

Ana rubs her thumb over his cheekbone and one of the scars trails smoke.

"Keep letting me know when you aren't."

"Thanks. Same goes for you."

Reaper runs his fingertips up the side of her arm and kisses the corner of her lips, then along her jaw until Ana laughs, her heart full.

"Do you have plans for later?"

"Do you?" he asks and bats his eyelashes at her. "Are you propositioning me?"

Ana cocks her head and keeps a stony expression.

"I am propositioning you."

Reaper snorts and her facade cracks instantly. They laugh within the small space that separates them. Kiss and kiss again until she has him pushed up against one of the old graffitied walls, grasping at his coat and meeting half his breathy pleased noises with her own.

"Listen to you," she murmurs against his lips, his eyes blown wide and the void fixed on her. "I love you."

Reaper repeats the words to her in less than a whisper, somewhere between gasping and feathers rustling in a storm. It's just kissing and he melts under every touch. It's just kissing and the shape of his silhouette wavers until he is tangible again. Sensitive. Sweet, so sweet.

"Thank you," she says between a kiss and the next. "For coming here with me today, Gabriel."

Reaper makes a small muffled sound.

"It's important to you."

Ana kisses him through the wave of warmth that floods her heart. Kisses him as he asks for more until they are both breathless in a space they haven't occupied in decades. Reaper bites his lip as they part, Ana's palm flat on his chest. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Reaper laughs, disheveled as he looks. "Are you gonna fuck me on the war table?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"No. It looks really damn uncomfortable."

Ana smiles at him.

"High standards, hm?"

"Listen," Reaper says. "I have chronic pain anyway, I don't need to add to it."

The touch of his fingertips is as soft as a wisp of smoke brushing against her face, her ear, the long braid. His eyes shine. Ana leans into the caresses, watches him, watches close.

"Agreed," she says. "I think we've both had our share of it."

They aren't here to stay. Ana doesn't turn around on their way out, down the street to the train station. Pays for her ticket and locks her compartment from the inside. A few texts. Reaper arrives soon, appearing from the void and dropping down beside her on the seat, close to the window.

"Teleported to the right one this time."

"This time?"

"I'm kidding," he says. "Would be funny, though."

Ana leans against his shoulder. Accepts the hand warmer he holds out to her. Watches the old streets disappear as the train springs to life. There's a spark of warmth out in the spring and if she closes her eye she can almost see the flowers begin to bloom again. Another year. Reaper hums something by her side.

"I love you," she says just because she can. "With all my heart."


End file.
